Blackest Night: Batman (Vol 1) 2
Synopsis for "Who Burns Who, Part 2" There's a group of undead Batman rogues cutting a bloody path across Gotham en route to the Gotham Police headquarters (naturally) where Jim and Barbara Gordon are trapped inside. There they shine the shattered Bat-Symbol across the cloudy night sky like a beacon of their villainy calling out to Batman. They feast of emotions and more than anything else tonight they want to feast upon the Dark Knight's heart! But how do you stop something that not even a shotgun blast to the face can put down? Thanks to the information he garners from both Deadman and Hal Jordan's data uplink to the JLA servers, Dick knows that the Black Lanterns cannot be stopped by traditional means. As walking corpses their bodies simply reconstitute themselves time and time again. But Batman's aversion to guns did not die with Bruce. So instead Dick and Damian break into the National Guard armory and stock up on flame thrower devices. The upside to teaming with the son of Talia al Ghul it seems is that small and large arms training is no longer necessary, so the Dynamic Duo head towards Gotham Central to save the Gordons. While Batman and Robin are making their way there, Boston leaps into the body of Barbara Gordon in order to help the two escape the clutches of King Snake. In an awe inspiring display of gymnastic ability, Barbara is able to sweep Jim off to the safety of a nearby building just as Dick and Damian arrive on the rooftop. Unfortunately as expected, the nightmarish creatures just keep on coming and soon the fuel tanks are nearly depleted. Enter: Red Robin to the rescue! Tim arrives via a large jet plane and help Dick and Damian to evacuate the rooftop. Stopping briefly to pick up the Gordons, Dick and Tim begin to piece together the massive scope of this new crisis. Soon however they're joined by two un-invited (not to mention Undead) parties. Tearing a giant hole in the steel and glass hull of the ship with their bare hands, Jack and Janet Drake re-introduce themselves to their frightened son Tim. Worse yet, they've brought some friends with them - Mary and John Grayson! Tim's eyes begin to tear up and the plane begins to lose stability. Left with no other option, Dick alerts the other passengers to fasten their safety harnesses before throwing the ship into a nosedive. The jet crashes into a nearby cemetery, pitching up gravestones in its wake before finally skidding to a stop amongst the quieted dead. Appearing in "Who Burns Who, Part 2" Featured Characters *Batman *Robin *Red Robin Supporting Characters *Deadman *James Gordon *Barbara Gordon Villains *Black Lantern Corps **Deadman **Batman Rogues Gallery ***Abbatoir ***Blockbuster ***Deacon Blackfire ***KGBeast ***Ventriloquist ***King Snake ***Magpie ***Trigger Twins ****Tom Trigger ****Tad Trigger **Flying Graysons ***John Grayson ***Mary Grayson **Jack Drake **Janet Drake Other Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Gotham City Police Department Locations *Gotham City **Gotham Cemetery **Gotham City Police Headquarters **Blackgate Penitentiary Items *Black Lantern Power Ring *Bat-Signal *Scarface Vehicles *Batplane Notes *James Gordon mentions a Green Lantern smashing into the Bat-Signal. This occurred in Green Lantern (Volume 4) #44. *Blockbuster references Dick Grayson allowing Tarantula to kill him. This happened back in Nightwing #93. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12830 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Blackest_Night:_Batman_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/blackest-night-batman-who-burns-who-part-2/37-170525/ Category:Blackest Night: Batman (Volume 1)